<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>始于黎明伊逝 by hanna_kloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586169">始于黎明伊逝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss'>hanna_kloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waking up to ash and dust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Christmas fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他看见安灼拉翻过日历，指尖循着上面的数字划过一日一日，一周一周，最终落在一个日子上。格朗泰尔皱眉，默数着那数字。他早丧失了关于时间的观念，记住日期于如今毫无意义，想方设法让日子快些过去才最切实际。他花了些时间来回忆那个数字，上次他便见到安灼拉同样标记了那个日子。然后他意识到：</p><p>“圣诞节就要到了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waking up to ash and dust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>始于黎明伊逝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835788">Sometime Near the Start</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories">tellthemstories</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格朗泰尔意识到时他们正位于鲁昂的一所房子内。他和安灼拉一起将家具推向主屋四周，远离火炉形成一道屏障，将热量聚拢在内，威胁隔绝在外。现在他们已经习惯了将这作为夜晚找到地方歇脚时的例行公事。他们的睡袋铺在地板上，与古费拉克在另一个房间找到的几条毛毯堆作一团。</p><p> </p><p>房间有两个出入口。一是通往客厅，一是通往房屋最里端的厨房。还有一扇面向街道的窗，窗玻璃难得的完好无损。永远保留多于一个逃离出口——</p><p> </p><p>——这是他们很快学到的道理。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克呆在外面，说需要呼吸些新鲜空气。他依然没有放下手里那根棒球棒。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔已经同安灼拉相处得足够长，开始习惯那人的习惯，或是怪癖。但有些事仍旧是谜——他第一次在加来发现安灼拉时他在做什么，他大腿背面那条细而长的伤疤自哪得来，诸如此类——但其余事均已成常态。</p><p> </p><p>因此当他看到安灼拉盯着墙上的日历凝神时，他没做多想。安灼拉似乎对日历抱有某种特殊感情。每当他们寻到的落脚处有日历遗留，安灼拉总会在上面标记下几个日子，在有必要时将之翻至下个月，琢磨片刻后再度重回现实。</p><p> </p><p>而在年底将至的现今，格朗泰尔没想出他此行为还有何意义。在新年开始之际，所有日历都将成为旧时代的遗留物，丧失掉存在的意义。</p><p> </p><p>他看见安灼拉翻过日历，指尖循着上面的数字划过一日一日，一周一周，最终落在一个日子上。格朗泰尔皱眉，默数着那数字。他早丧失了关于时间的观念，记住日期于如今毫无意义，想方设法让日子快些过去才最切实际。他花了些时间来回忆那个数字，上次他便见到安灼拉同样标记了那个日子。然后他意识到：</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞节就要到了。”</p><p> </p><p>听到他的声音安灼拉跳起一小步，转过头看向他，指尖离开了日历的纸页。“还有十天。”他补充道，声音里有些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“降临节快乐？”格朗泰尔试图让话里的情绪听上去高涨些，可就与每一次与安灼拉的对话一样，他的话音高开低走最终归于平调。</p><p> </p><p>“现在并无庆祝的必要，”安灼拉说着，回头看向日历，他用指尖蘸着火炉边散落的烟灰划掉日历上的数字，“人们的一些传统已经完全丧失，这实在是有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“这世界终结了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“但人类没有。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔正欲开口作答，这时古费拉克回了房间，他手指紧攥着球棒。如今看到这样的他依旧会使格朗泰尔感到颤栗，他无论如何也无法忘记在古费拉克眼里见到的恐惧，它们停留在他的脑海之中始终无法被抹去。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克的目光越过他看向安灼拉，“我来值第一班岗。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔皱起眉头。安灼拉直接开口拒绝了他，“我和你一起。”</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克紧了紧球棒，摇头，“不，”他说，“我想独自来。你们俩不可能——我得为了我自己这样做。”</p><p> </p><p>自从他们救出古费拉克，时间已经过去月余，他们始终留心观察着他。安灼拉和他中总有一个一定会分出些注意来照顾古费拉克，即使这样会使行动效率低下。古费拉克，像匹躁动的受惊的马，依然无法相信他俩。即使他的眼睛说着他想。但最近，他的情绪逐渐开始平静下来。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉在等他下决定。他想，什么时候自己倒成了理智的代言人？略作思考后他点了点头，“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克露出了个短暂的、惊讶的微笑。格朗泰尔想，那一闪而过的笑脸曾经必定光彩照人。在胡茬与长发之下定是张英俊的脸孔。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉似乎并不满意他的决定，但没有提出反对。至少没在古费拉克面前。</p><p> </p><p>过了大概几小时，格朗泰尔想他得与安灼拉谈谈。房间内，安灼拉双肩紧绷，包裹在睡袋与毯子的中央，正坐在地板上望着炉栅后跳跃闪烁的火星出神。那些零星的光点看上去永远也无法燃起熊熊大火来，格朗泰尔回忆起那些从来被他视作毫无用处的童子军技能来。</p><p> </p><p>他很疲惫，此时只想快些休息，因此他尽力采用了不会招致争吵的语调挑起话茬，“所以，圣诞节，哈？”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉的神情呆了一瞬，双肩的紧张在随之而来的惊讶之中四散逃离，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在倒数圣诞节。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有，”安灼拉回答，否定的答案在他的音调听上去却是绝对肯定。他小心地没有看格朗泰尔的眼睛，“我只是看看日期。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，“你说是那就是。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算我有又怎样？”过了一会，他突然说，声音尖锐，瞳孔变得汹涌如猛兽，吓了格朗泰尔一跳，“又怎样？我不被允许想念吗？即使是圣诞节也不行？虽然这确实不是一年中最美好的假期——我不赞成节日被过分商业化，因为这样没人再关心节日原本的意义，完全被稀释成一个盈利目的的假期，而且那还是异教徒的，以及——”</p><p> </p><p>“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔伸出手想要安抚地拍拍他的手臂，但还只是犹豫地在安灼拉的胳膊肘上方悬浮不下。他很久没有刻意触碰安灼拉了。自从他们初遇的那天之后。</p><p> </p><p>他们相遇那天他所见到的安灼拉充斥着野性，拒绝展露信任。他朝格朗泰尔怒吼，安抚下他的情绪就像哄诱一头来自严寒之地的野兽。</p><p> </p><p>触碰到他时格朗泰尔感到来自心脏的刺痛，使眼前人安心、告诉他世界并不像它表现出的那样严酷而脆弱——令他不忍，况且他也知道自己不是做这种事的人，安灼拉也定不愿接受。他常常想，如果见面时安灼拉没有受伤、绝望、需要个人来依靠的话，那会怎样。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉深吸了口气，垂眼看着格朗泰尔仍没落下的手背，复抬起眼睛，于半明半暗中他蓝色的瞳孔被投下一片阴影。格朗泰尔握拳，将拳头收回了自己膝盖上。</p><p> </p><p>“想念过去的事并没有错，”他斟酌着词句，“曾经的舒适，曾经做过的事。我们不过是人类。况且，耶稣基督，想想我们都经历了什么——再看看这世界经历了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉却仍固执地摇着头，“那些——那都是过去了。我们不能总去怀念那些舒适的日子。我们必须得——充分利用我们当下拥有的东西活着。”</p><p> </p><p>他的目光落在格朗泰尔身上，但格朗泰尔只是盯着自己紧握的拳头。他从不认为自己有足够勇气，能以同安灼拉一样的方式接触这个世界，像安灼拉一样在这里找寻更美好的未来，找到一条即便只用残存的骸骨也能创造出幸福的阳光大道。</p><p> </p><p>他只不过是想要活着。</p><p> </p><p>而且在内心深处，他知道在遇见安灼拉前，自己甚至连活着也未曾奢求。就像世界对他开了个玩笑，让他活着，却让那么多身怀遗憾的人死去，接着安灼拉出现在他的面前，一个相信公正残存的人，他带着愤怒的神色，明明对格朗泰尔并无兴趣却不愿放手让其放任自流。突然间格朗泰尔的生命里被添置了新的目的。</p><p> </p><p>他还在等对方为发言再加上句点睛之笔。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”安灼拉说，坚定地以此结束了谈话。而这次，格朗泰尔也打算放任它这么了结掉，即使他们都还有更多话想说。</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼睛，在睡袋与毯子间蜷起身子。他听见安灼拉发出一声吸气声，“古费拉克——”</p><p> </p><p>“别谈这事，”他回答，翻身只留给紧安灼拉一个后背。</p><p> </p><p>他期待背后响起些抗议，诸如关于古费拉克还没准备好一类内容的训斥，或者只是起身出门的窸窣声、加入值岗的脚步声，但在空旷的房间内，他只听见炉火燃烧的噼啪作响，以及安灼拉平稳的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>他紧了紧毛毯，沉入睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克成功地值完了自己的第一夜，去找他轮岗时，格朗泰尔想到一个主意。</p><p> </p><p>过个齐全的圣诞节是不可能的，他们不可能搜集到准备所需的全部物件。</p><p> </p><p>但并不意味他什么也做不成。</p><p> </p><p>他忙着思考起自己的计划，以至到了轮岗时间都忘了叫醒安灼拉。他睁着眼睛出神，直到黎明的曙光从地平线升起。冬天的到来使得黑夜蔓延得更广，意味着越来越多的威胁可能隐匿于阴影之中。</p><p> </p><p>即便如此，格朗泰尔依旧无可救药地走神着。他挖空心思计划起要做些什么，直到有只手落在肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>“操。”他大骂一声转过头，边挣扎着站起身子，摸索着拔出腰间的枪。可寒冷的空气将手指冻得麻木笨拙、难以控制。安灼拉给了他胸口重重一拳。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”安灼拉破口骂道，瞪着盛怒的双眼拽过格朗泰尔的前襟，双眼里的怒火似乎要将面前玩忽职守的同行者烧穿个窟窿。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”格朗泰尔的嗓音因为几小时没使用而沙哑，“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么没叫醒我？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？哦，我在想事情，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“你在想事情？”安灼拉嘶了一声，“如果有人打算袭击呢？如果有东西过来了呢？如果——”</p><p> </p><p>“天哪，你冷静点行吗，”终于积攒了足够力气，他意欲将自己从安灼拉手里扯出来，但安灼拉的手指收得极紧。他在感觉到格朗泰尔对抗的力气后突然松开手，叫格朗泰尔朝后跌了个踉跄，“早上好，你这——”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉的喉咙发出低吼。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔的话夭折在了舌根底下。</p><p> </p><p>“不要再做这种事，”安灼拉说，“进来拿好你的东西，该移动了。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉像现在这样心情糟糕时最好不要与他争辩。他安静如鸡地随安灼拉的步子回了房子，见古费拉克正卷起自己的睡袋。他在听见有人走进时紧张地瞥了一眼来人，目光闪烁着尖锐的恐慌，当认出是格朗泰尔的时候才微微放松，朝他疑惑地扬了扬眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“所以安灼拉在不属于他的床的另一头醒了。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着抓起自己的睡袋。</p><p> </p><p>“在他看到时间前一切都还好。”古费拉克说。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我知道，”格朗泰尔朝空中摆摆手，“然后他就被我没好好值岗走神气得够呛，当然还有我没叫醒他这事。他已经朝我发了一通脾气。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不认为——我想他只是担心。”古费拉克将话一转，皱起眉头。格朗泰尔已经将睡袋绑在了背包上，包带挎上肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，是的，担心我的无能会害死我们所有人，已经知道了。我得去厨房看看有没有我们昨晚错过的物资，告诉安灼拉一声，我几分钟后就出去。”</p><p> </p><p>他利用独自在厨房的几分钟来呼吸与思考。安灼拉打断了他的计划，但他没打算就此放弃。</p><p> </p><p>这房子显然在前段时间被洗劫过，在那个一切开始的日子，以及过后的第一批劫掠者为寻找补给到来时。格朗泰尔清楚在这房间里已经不会有有价值的东西了，他开合抽屉，只是为了在等待安灼拉平静下来的期间让手与大脑有事可做。</p><p> </p><p>他差点就错过了那柄微微闪光的金属，在抽屉的一角闪过一丝亮光之前他几乎完全没注意到它。停下动作，他皱着眉猛地将抽屉向外一拉，看见在后方的塑料餐具底下藏着一把黄油刀。</p><p> </p><p>那是把崭新的黄油刀。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔边把抽屉塞回滑轨，边思考着厨房里消失的刀具。显然有人认为它们是有用处的，即使以其尺寸来说使用起来并不方便。</p><p> </p><p>火器不能持久。他想道。</p><p> </p><p>他的食指抹过刀刃，让小刀在手指上打了个转，望着一闪一闪的金属色泽神游天外。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>“你想去圣母院。”安灼拉声音平直地叙述。</p><p> </p><p>在他旁边，古费拉克看上去是在憋笑。最近他变得越发开朗，越来越像原本的他——或者至少是格朗泰尔设想的原本的他——自被允许独自值夜以来。来自二人的信任给了他不少自信，虽然他依旧随身带着那根球棒。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”格朗泰尔肯定道。</p><p> </p><p>他还为这特地准备了一段演讲，在脑子里排练了数次。他说的并不是真的那座圣母教堂——有名的、位于巴黎的那座。而是鲁昂大教堂，它不那么知名，所以即使到那也不会那么轻易就被找到杀掉……</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉眯起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔等着他发话。</p><p> </p><p>“可以。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉耸了耸肩，“你想去。”语调正常得好像这也算个好理由似的，格朗泰尔震惊地看向古费拉克。</p><p> </p><p>“我们有的是时间，不是吗？”古费拉克说，“又不用排队，还没有游客。”他给了对面人一个近乎迷人的微笑。迷得格朗泰尔想上去抱抱他，给他穿件好点儿的衣裳，想好好照顾他，顺便教训一下让他变成之前那副样子的混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“好，”格朗泰尔说，“好啊，没问题，那就这样。”</p><p> </p><p>他的计划中没有考虑到这一点。因此除了朝教堂的方向前进外，他也不知道做些什么好。古费拉克和安灼拉二人跟在他身后低声说着什么。古费拉克越发敞开心胸，与安灼拉交谈得便越多起来，而不是选择格朗泰尔作为同行并肩的旅伴。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔尽力不让自己感到妒忌，那很愚蠢。他将注意重新集中回道路前方，道坐落于远方某处的教堂上。</p><p> </p><p>他们此行的原本目的地是鲁昂医疗中心，但路途上三人都心照不宣地放慢了脚步。就格朗泰尔来讲，他想不出到达一所医院有什么好值得期待。他和安灼拉一路上向来对医院能避则避之，只有不得已时，才会闯入药房或是医生开的小诊所获取些医疗补给。而相对，从中得到的医疗品也确实相当贫乏。这次他们得获取些高质量物资了。</p><p> </p><p>但他们并没预想，在这个已经被肆虐的病毒杀死半数人口的世界末日，一所医院会有怎样恐怖的存在。</p><p> </p><p>因此他们改道，去往圣母教堂。</p><p> </p><p>即使此前想过多次，但格朗泰尔至今才第一次到这儿来。他站立在教堂门口仰起脸庞，试图一览这所哥特式教堂的辉煌。一方面，他希望他所看到的是完好的、像座于暴风雨中岿然不动的岛屿；也许过于骇人，以致无法吸引幸存者前来观瞻。</p><p> </p><p>他错了。</p><p> </p><p>建筑中央是两扇点大门，其中之一半开、半挂着铰链。窥视裸露的缝隙之后，那是座漆黑的幽谷，教堂便包裹于暗影与阴森的墙壁之中，一度坐满信仰者的排排长凳翻倒如街垒。格朗泰尔率先踏入其中，他听到脚下咔嚓作响，那是来自曾经的彩窗上的一片碎玻璃，在漆黑中泛着暗淡的光彩。</p><p> </p><p>在头顶上方有一对展开的双翅，有鸟扑腾着翅膀飞过教堂破碎的圆顶。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔突然发现安灼拉站在身旁。</p><p> </p><p>四处遍布着尸体。是前来寻求救赎而不得的人们。干涸的血液染黑了铺设着瓷砖的地面。古费拉克绕过一具尸体，取下高处的一架黑色金属烛台，烛台上的蜡烛早已不见踪影，大概是早被前来点劫掠者偷走了。</p><p> </p><p>他听见安灼拉的吸气声，也许他想说什么，但格朗泰尔无视了。他径直朝前走去，穿过翻倒的长凳和一地碎木片。他听到自己脚步的回音回响在空旷的教堂，声音击打在四面的墙壁，亦是空洞的。最终他在圣坛前停下脚步，再次仰望那里的一片空旷，在那儿也曾绮丽辉煌过。</p><p> </p><p>在此之前他从未如此思念曾经的世界。</p><p> </p><p>他抚摸前方的桌台，手指上沾满细小的灰尘。他隐约感到古费拉克与安灼拉在他的后方，他们也穿过教堂，目睹着他的一举一动。这时候他胸中升起的感觉就像他们三个已经是残存于整个世界最后的幸存者。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉和古费拉克的脚步声提醒了格朗泰尔到此处的缘由。他跪下来，在地板上的碎片残骸中寻找。几缕阳光透过破碎的彩窗穿透黑暗，破碎的彩色玻璃在其下闪闪发光。他拣出几片装进口袋，站起身来。</p><p> </p><p>回过身他看见安灼拉站在原本大概是过道的地方，神情不怎么自在。显然这种地方是安灼拉永远也不愿靠近的，但因为格朗泰尔的请求他走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”格朗泰尔穿过房间，来到安灼拉身旁。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉眨着眼睛，仿佛才从深思中回神，他把头转向格朗泰尔的方向，“我依旧看不到这种‘财富’的意义何在。将用于建造这建筑的钱花在人身上显然更具价值。但将其肆意摧毁……却似乎是件错事。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔半抬嘴角，他又一次有了上千触碰安灼拉的冲动，碰碰他的肩膀告诉他这没关系的。但他只是在口袋里握紧了那几枚彩色玻璃的碎片。“这不过是人类天性。没了规则，我们都会变得偏激而疯狂，毁灭永远是第一本能。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>房间另一头传来古费拉克的声音，“嘿，我发现了些蜡烛头儿。”</p><p> </p><p>废墟之中没有有价值的物品，他们只从尸体之中捡走了一件厚冬衣。古费拉克与安灼拉先一步交谈着离开，圣母教堂与他们来时相比并无变化，它屹立于此，依旧是一座属于过去的墓碑。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔再一次在门口停下，回头朝里面望去。在他们头顶，巨大骇人的滴水兽不变地注视着这片已变为废墟的信仰之地。这座教堂还会屹立于此数年，他想着，但在其建成时的华美与壮丽早已不在，它们早已随着一段记忆轻易地消逝而去。</p><p> </p><p>他用了最大的力气掩上了半开的门，小跑两步加入前方古费拉克和安灼拉的步伐。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>在格朗泰尔清单里的下一项是家居用品店。</p><p> </p><p>“我们需要储备武器，”他建议道，试图说服两人，“还需要更厚的睡袋度过剩余的冬日。如果能有保温瓶那会更好，或者是那种能净水的小球，和一些高能量食物棒。”</p><p> </p><p>“商店是最先被袭击的，”安灼拉皱眉，他们早讨论过这话题，那时格朗泰尔也一致赞同远离那些是非之地，“那儿不会留有任何东西。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔心里明白这一点，但他不能告诉安灼拉他想过去的真正原因，于是只好固执地抵抗，“你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“别再提这事了，”安灼拉说，就像之前未曾参与谈话，“那里最为危险。我们不了解什么样的人会冲进去——绝望的，还是义无反顾的。”</p><p> </p><p>一直旁听的古费拉克脸色肉眼可见地苍白了，“这是个投票表决吗？是的话我投不，”他说，“别去有潜在危险的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克的话让格朗泰尔心里一沉。不只是因为计划失败，还因为在刚刚那一刻他完全没考虑到古费拉克——没考虑到他经历过什么，这让他受到来自自己内心的谴责。他们发现古费拉克的时候他躲在一个加油站里，疯狂的人最喜欢劫掠的目标之一，在那他看过了太多再也不想经历一次的暴力。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔瞥过古费拉克手中的儿童球棒，他指关节泛白，接着他说，“好吧，不去了。我们不去商店，目前拥有的东西足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>严寒在两天后降临大地，气温骤然降至冰点。</p><p> </p><p>他们藏身在另一所废弃房屋内，房子距医疗中心不远。二楼的窗子尚且完好，屋内没有尸体遗留，大概是曾经的主人幸运的在状况变糟之前就逃离了这个世界。</p><p> </p><p>在他们之前已经有人到过这里，在墙上用凌乱的刻痕留下了关于医院的讯息，大致表述了他们在前往那儿的路上，听说在那有位心善的医生愿意为有需要的人提供帮助。讯息提供了两个名字，一男一女。格朗泰尔看见古费拉克的眼睛追寻着那两个名字。古费拉克失去了什么人呢，他猜想。</p><p> </p><p>墙边的地板上放着一台收音机，带旋钮和可伸缩天线的老式收音机。安灼拉看到它时面露喜色，这可能是他们与其他人取得联系的机会。他全神贯注地皱起眉头，小心翼翼地调动起旋钮，从收音机的喇叭不时传出细小的电流声。格朗泰尔离开了房间，去探索房子里的其他地方。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔不喜欢房子。</p><p> </p><p>他希望回到城市外围，远离阴森可怖的建筑群和吱嘎作响的楼房。这些地方是阴暗丛生的区域，人与威胁躲藏其中。而在开阔的土地上，危险总是显而易见的。在房屋内，通常直到发现有什么东西正和他们共处一室、或就在近旁，他们才能得知自己的处境多么糟糕。光是这样想，就已经让格朗泰尔的脊背窜上一阵寒意。</p><p> </p><p>但他无从选择，决定权在安灼拉和古费拉克二人手上。而且当冬日凛冽的寒风席卷而来，如不找到可以御寒的落脚处，被冻死在野外再寻常不过。每年的这时不一定会飘雪——至少曾有一次没有——但在炸弹撕裂了天空，点燃了太阳——在常年的烟雾蒙蔽下它呈血红的色彩——打落了酸雨之后，谁又知道当酷寒来临时又会发生什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>他先搜寻了厨房，这里已经在月余前、或至少几星期前被洗劫一空，没留下任何有用的、对生存有帮助的物品。但他在橱柜后发现了一瓶落满灰尘的红酒。</p><p> </p><p>瓶口是金属的螺旋瓶盖，并且麻烦地锈住了，很难打开。他尝试拿小刀撬开，又找了块旧茶巾包裹企图拧开。在费尽力气后他终于听见瓶口发出一丝令人牙酸的摩擦声，格朗泰尔磨了磨后槽牙，再次绷紧手臂上的肌肉用力一拉。</p><p> </p><p>瓶盖叮当一声掉进水槽，他将鼻子凑到瓶口闻了闻，闻上去没什么问题……但最好还是尝一口检查一下较为稳妥。</p><p> </p><p>他才刚举起瓶身，将嘴唇贴住瓶口，便听到一声带着疑问腔调的呼唤，“格朗泰尔？”</p><p> </p><p>要收回循着地心引力滑落的液体已经太迟了，一口酒液还是通过口腔滑落下去。久违的吞咽感像有个肿块在喉咙里艰难滑行，他拿手背擦了擦嘴。安灼拉站在门口看着他，脸上是失望，以及无动于衷。</p><p> </p><p>“我把收音机修好了，”他面无表情，“收音机接收到了医疗中心的广播信号。是一个叫若李的医生发出的，但不知道已经过了多久，也不知道这名医生现在是否还在。我们决定在天气好些的时候再去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>我们，格朗泰尔咂摸着这两个字，神色暗了暗。几个月前‘我们’还只是他和安灼拉，而现在显然是指安灼拉和古费拉克。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉的目光又一次扫过那瓶酒。他唇角紧绷着转身往回走去。格朗泰尔想追上他解释，说“不是你看到的那样！”但他知道任何言语都不会有结果。他到水槽边躬身捡起掉落的瓶盖，拧紧红酒瓶放进背包。从圣母教堂带出的玻璃碎片在酒瓶的旁边静静地躺着。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔和古费拉克很快发现了安灼拉讨厌寒冷的习性。这让安灼拉不怎么高兴，“像只坏脾气猫咪。”格朗泰尔发表评论，得到了古费拉克赞同的大笑。</p><p> </p><p>目前还没有开始降雪，但路面上一片片水洼已结了薄冰。不缩在房屋内的火堆旁的时候，呼吸也会飘出一团团白雾。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉寻找到了一本日历。他包裹着睡袋坐在地上，只有鼻子和几簇卷发暴露在外。他翻找到今天的日期，十二月二十一日。</p><p> </p><p>而格朗泰尔此时完全在为另一个原因不安；他不喜欢在一个地方停留太久。他与安灼拉间的关系总是剑拔弩张，你刺我一句，我便讽你一句，古费拉克只好不情愿地充当调停人。多半时候，格朗泰尔会找借口离开，就比如现在。</p><p> </p><p>他在探索这所房屋的其余空间。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔沿楼梯走过二楼和三楼，循着记忆去找上一次探索结束的地方。到三楼时他已经开始眯眼看路，他该带根蜡烛上来的。他们还留有古费拉克在圣母教堂找到的那些蜡烛头儿，但为了紧急情况还是尽量省着使用。况且他也不认为安灼拉会那么宽宏大量，同意他拿走一根用来探索房子。</p><p> </p><p>他只好根据记忆四处摸索，头顶上方也没有错过。</p><p> </p><p>在摸到一根细绳时格朗泰尔差点欢呼出声。</p><p> </p><p>他用力拉下绳子一端，一段绳梯喀嚓一响掉落下来。落地声叫他往后一缩，他回头望望古费拉克和安灼拉注意到声响没有，不过只听到了从一层传来的模糊低语，好极了。</p><p> </p><p>深吸口气，他手脚并用爬上阁楼。</p><p> </p><p>阁楼里一片漆黑，甚至没有通向外头的窗户，这叫人有些神经紧张，但它努力说服自己留下并开始了翻找。他摸索箱子的存在，想从中找些圣诞节装饰物出来，什么样的都可以，只要能让安灼拉露出些许微笑。劫掠者不会连那种东西也偷走的对吧？</p><p> </p><p>他的膝盖撞到一个低矮的纸板箱，差点绊个跟头，好在及时扶住纸箱稳住了身子。他缓缓蹲下打开纸箱盖。这会儿他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，能大致辨别出里面放置了更多的小盒子——棋盘游戏，没什么用。</p><p> </p><p>他推开大箱子，箱子顶到了其他什么东西，发出了声叮当响。皱着眉头，他慢慢朝声音源头探去，发现了一些零碎的小东西堆成的杂物堆。他从中翻出几个相框，旧课本，一箱儿童的小衣服，还有一样——它锋利的边缘划伤了他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>“这怎么可能？”他惊讶地吸了口气，抬高手臂。他抽出一柄长剑。</p><p> </p><p>谁他妈会在阁楼里放一把剑？</p><p> </p><p>他转过身子，视野却突然开始了抖动，脚下方才站立的地方似乎低了几公分，并且正传来极其糟糕的细小裂缝蔓延的声音，木头碎裂的噼啪声，脚下的地板突然急速坠落下去。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔试图在下落途中翻转身子，他紧闭双眼，长剑脱手而出，叮叮当当不知落向何处。腾起的灰尘呛住了他的鼻腔和喉咙，随着一声巨响他摔在地板上，重重地双脚着地。汹涌的痛感由脚底飞速窜升，重力将他的身体拖倒在地，尾椎骨砸在地上又发出声巨响，带来又一波疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>几秒后他就听见了楼梯上的脚步声，安灼拉手里握枪，面色慌张。古费拉克紧跟在后，他没能看清他的表情，因为又一阵疼痛过电般穿透身体，迫使他喘息着闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“操。”他听见安灼拉的骂声，声音像是隔了好远的距离。</p><p> </p><p>随即两只手落在他的肩膀上，紧紧捏住了他的骨头，有一瞬格朗泰尔居然荒谬地以为安灼拉是要拥抱他。接着他就感到剧烈的摇晃。“你他妈在玩什么？”安灼拉怒气冲冲道声音在耳边爆炸，“为什么在阁楼里？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”格朗泰尔开口，眩晕却让他说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>不过他的回答似乎没什么要紧，他只听见安灼拉继续他的怒吼，“你他妈可能会死！为了什么？你他妈怎么这么——这么<strong><b>愚蠢</b></strong>。”他在说出最后一个词时打了个结巴，愚蠢显然不是他原本要说的。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔无力地拍打肩上的双手，头脑里理智逐渐回笼，“跟你——跟你没关系，”他想让语气听上去稍微强硬些，“别再晃我了！”</p><p> </p><p>“不！”安灼拉咆哮，他说到做到，手指更用力地钳住格朗泰尔的肩膀，指甲剜进肉里，像是要用这种方法让格朗泰尔保持清醒。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是在找东西，”他细声细气地说道，“可阁楼里什么也没有。”</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克小心翼翼地朝这边靠了几步，目光在安灼拉身上游移了一阵，下定决心般轻轻掰了掰安灼拉按在格朗泰尔肩上铁钳般的手指，“粗暴地摇晃一个刚从天花板上掉下来的人可不是个好主意，安灼拉。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉立刻拿开了手指，好像方才捏着的是块烫手的钢板，或是什么要命的病毒。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克轻柔地捏了捏格朗泰尔的肩膀，他的表情里有并不灼人的温暖，在他看向你时自然而然流露的善意令人趋之若鹜，即使是在他威胁格朗泰尔和安灼拉要杀了他们时也是如此。“你还好吗？”他真诚地问。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，”格朗泰尔回答，他的脑子终于不再嗡嗡乱叫，“我想我还好。”</p><p> </p><p>他挣扎着从地上起来，浑身上下都叫嚣着疼痛，但尚且没抗议工作。没哪儿折了，这是个好消息，可他确定明天自己得带着满身淤青了。稀奇的，他此时想得最多的却是那柄剑，他看向头顶黑漆漆的大洞，惦念着那柄消失在瓦砾与碎木中的长剑。它也许还留在阁楼的某个角落，或许永远消失在了黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p>“别再做这种蠢事。”安灼拉简短地说，径直走向回一楼的楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>看着已经坏掉的绳梯，“没这打算。”格朗泰尔说道，但安灼拉已经走远了。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>此后阁楼大概会是永久禁区。</p><p> </p><p>不是他不想找机会再一探究竟，而是安灼拉简明地宣布了离开。“既然有一部分坍塌了，那么剩下的部分就也有坍塌的风险。”说完他便将格朗泰尔独自留在一边，和古费拉克讨论起去医疗中心路上可能的扎营地。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克身穿着从教堂尸体那缴获的冬衣，这件外套的领口连着更厚的兜帽，可以罩住他的长发。但即使有加厚的防寒布料，也不难看出他冻僵了。他们三个都冻僵了。安灼拉拿着地图的手在打哆嗦，地图是不久前从一家书店偷来的。可上面标注的公路与街道很难令人信服；在战争刚刚打响时，为阻挡暴乱与劫掠，警察设下了无数路障。某些地区被火舌吞噬，楼房倒塌。鲁昂逃过了多数真正意义上的激战，但仍处处残留着战后的伤疤。</p><p> </p><p>车辆被遗弃在路边，一些车门打开着，还有一些紧锁。他们前方的阴影中窜出一只狐狸，嘶叫几声并未靠近，就再度消失在了黑暗当中。格朗泰尔感觉自己越来越擅长辨认尸体。</p><p> </p><p>他们找到落脚处的时候太阳已落入地平线许久，格朗泰尔冻得感觉不到指尖的知觉。他们躲藏在房子里有壁炉的二层房间，格朗泰尔主动请缨去寻找柴火。在来的路上他们路过了一小片绿地——或者说曾经是绿地，在过去的日子。</p><p> </p><p>他出门时几朵雪花纷纷飘落。它们自青紫色的天空降下，来自那片覆及不远处的圣乌恩修道院的不祥的乌云。乌鸦占据着修道院的尖顶，于月光下与他相对凝望。</p><p> </p><p>“是，是，我知道，”他小声自言自语，“为了自我需求而砍伐树木、毁坏自然。多么糟糕的人呀。”</p><p> </p><p>不幸的是，他不只有一个收集柴火的任务。他主动前来还有另一个企图；他在他们经过时见到了一棵樱桃树。这简直令人难以置信，又恰好提醒了格朗泰尔自己的计划。当他穿过修道院的草坪找到那颗树的时候，大雪已经完全覆盖了大地。他举起手中的斧头——几周前他正是为此目的而从某人的工棚偷来的——心绪有些焦急导致的慌乱，这导致他前两斧都没砍中。</p><p> </p><p>第三击他的斧头触及了一根枝桠，就在这时某个拳头从后方击中了他的后脑。</p><p> </p><p>“操他妈的。”他口中迸出咒骂，在跌落的同时试着调转身体。那人在短短几秒间就欺身而上，他感到沉重的肢体扯住他肩上的背包，陌生的膝盖在身体两侧的雪地上砸下两个深坑。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔挣扎着试图挥开那人，但在光滑的、大雪覆盖的地面上无法找到任何支撑，他身体还朝着错误的方向扭曲着。融雪渗入背部的衣料，他只感到彻骨的寒冷。“他妈的从我身上下去！”</p><p> </p><p>“把你的东西给我！”那人咆哮道——是个男人？大概？——说着猛地拽下他的背包。</p><p> </p><p>“不——”格朗泰尔叫喊着扑过去，他收集的所有东西都在那个背包中。</p><p> </p><p>男人的一只手臂将他再次掼倒在地，这让他胸中升起一阵绝望。而绝望促使他本能地握紧手中的斧头，横劈向上方的人影。男人倒吸凉气吃了一惊，向后倒去躲避攻击，斧头的利刃掠过他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>男人的喉咙深处爆发出一声粗哑的喊叫，朝他猛扑上去。他已经手脚并用向后退去，能感到双脚仍旧踩在地上，即使隔着落雪。他应当掏出手枪来，他尝试了，但带着手套的手指完全拒绝合作，无论如何也寻不到扳机亦或保险栓。</p><p> </p><p>在绝望中他把重心压向一侧，用脚上仅剩的一点感知跌跌撞撞前行了几步。他已经放弃了与扳机作斗争，转而挥舞起手中的斧子，“真的，别逼我——我不想——”</p><p> </p><p>但对方狂怒着。他看见他鼻尖上冻伤的黑色伤痕，男人的眼睛失智如同陷入疯狂的野兽，就像很久很久前安灼拉的眼睛，但已失却了最后一丝人性。他双颊凹陷，显然已久未进食。“求求你。”格朗泰尔乞求道。</p><p> </p><p>他的请求没有奏效。</p><p> </p><p>失去理智的男人依旧在猛冲。</p><p> </p><p>他挥起了斧头。</p><p> </p><p>接着是令人作呕的劈砍声，斩断皮肤与肌肉。鲜血泼洒在白雪之上，温暖湿润，色泽鲜红。格朗泰尔猛地撒开握斧的手，男人向后倒去，他破损的喉咙发出混合着血液的汩汩声的难以辨认的言语。他一只手摸索到斧刃与脖颈相嵌处，接下来几秒所有的生命迹象从他的面部开始飞速褪去。男人的身体沉重地砸进雪地，面色如同雪色一般。</p><p> </p><p>不合时宜地，格朗泰尔的一部分大脑拼命地思索起对枪支过度依赖的弊端。如果他没有拿斧头的话——他竭力压下这个恐怖的设想，他愤怒地朝男人走近一步。只一步，他就畏缩了。他不想将那柄斧头抽出那具血流如注的残破尸体。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉肯定会生他的气，斧子对于获取柴火是必要的——但他做不到。</p><p> </p><p>他闭眼做了几次深呼吸，走向尸体旁。在雪地里静静躺着他从樱桃树上砍下的一节枝干。他将它放进背包，紧挨酒瓶和碎玻璃，几乎是踉跄着向藏身的屋舍走去。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉在门廊处等他，脸上依旧是那副愤怒的表情。“你到底上哪儿去——”他皱着眉头停下，鹰隼般的双眼直盯着格朗泰尔狼狈的模样——不整的衣冠，丢失的斧头，还有斑斑血迹，“操。”</p><p> </p><p>他强硬地拽过格朗泰尔，那人便像没骨头似的没有反抗地被拖进屋里。安灼拉迅速将柜子推至门前，顶好后再次拉起他外套的衣袖，带他进了主屋。他将他按到炉火前的沙发上，面对他坐下，双腿交叉，“你需要什么？”他说。</p><p> </p><p>不是“你怎么样”也不是“发生了什么”，而是“你需要什么”。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔的声音嘶哑微弱，他说，“你。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉的脸上闪过一瞬间的惊讶，他点了点头。格朗泰尔没工夫担心自己刚刚说了什么、会有什么后果，也没心思考虑他知道一定会得到的拒绝。他双眼无神，眼中映出的只有那个为生存而袭击他的人的身影。同样是为了活着，那么他与他又有什么分别？</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉取下他的背包放到火炉旁，拿来毛毯和睡袋。他小心地没有任何肢体接触地将毛毯包裹在格朗泰尔身上。他将一切做得有条不紊，不发一言地一层一层包裹住他，直到格朗泰尔感觉不到任何寒冷。</p><p> </p><p>“我杀了人。”最后他说，没想到自己的声音反倒十分平静。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉怔了片刻，接着就像什么也没听见一样继续为他塞着毛毯的边角。他帮格朗泰尔躺倒下来，挨着火炉，温暖的热浪一波一波抚摸着格朗泰尔的脸颊。接着他在格朗泰尔的另一边伸展开身体。自见面以来，他们一直是并排入睡，但之间都隔着段可观的距离，为呼吸留出空间。而这次安灼拉缩短了这段距离。他蜷着身子，留出的空间让格朗泰尔随时可以触碰到他。只要格朗泰尔有伸出手的勇气。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉知道，相比试图安慰，这样做或许更为恰当。那人不是第一个被他们借活下去的名义而伤害的人。他只是静默地看着格朗泰尔，看得格外认真，没一会儿眼前的人便睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔在平安夜醒来时，安灼拉已经离开了。他和古费拉克大概一致决定让他多睡会儿，便没叫他起来轮岗。安灼拉的毯子还留在身边的地板上，上面有着凹陷和褶皱，看上去是安灼拉在睡觉时斜靠在了格朗泰尔身上。</p><p> </p><p>窗外的世界已经由纯洁的白雪覆盖。看来风暴终于还是平息了，但离结束还远得很。雪片堆叠了几英寸，也就半英尺多点，却让眼前的一切都缥缈起来。雪花在空中盘旋着捕捉风吹来的轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔从背包里取出樱桃树枝塞进壁炉，在火舌攀上树枝的时刻向上头浇了些红酒。这与真正的圣诞木还差了些，但已经很接近了。他起身去寻找另外二人。</p><p> </p><p>大雪意味着没法出门；他想在前些时候安灼拉和古费拉克大概做了决定，呆在房子里而不是出去冒险，这会更安全些。在这样的日子里，缺少医疗的情况下即使滑倒或绊倒都有可能是极其危险的。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克十分有先见之明——他在几星期前洗劫商店时顺走了一副纸牌，一有时间就教起二人打扑克来。格朗泰尔发现他们的时候，古费拉克正跟安灼拉在厨房打牌。格朗泰尔玩这游戏不太在行，但相比安灼拉倒是强上不少。</p><p> </p><p>不止一次，格朗泰尔拿着纸牌掩嘴偷笑，看着对面安灼拉皱起眉头撅着嘴巴又输掉一局。</p><p> </p><p>当晚晚些时候，格朗泰尔找到了一盆家养盆栽。他找到它时枯萎的叶片正从顶层某个窗沿无精打采地垂下。他本想再来一次阁楼探险，看看能不能搞到些圣诞装饰物，不过这栋房子似乎没有阁楼的存在。这盆盆栽并不太好——神采奕奕早是过去式了——不过依旧能充当某件物品的存在。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的时间，格朗泰尔从墙上的相框后找到了一枚钉子，他拿鞋跟充当榔头，在从鲁昂大教堂带回的玻璃碎片上敲出一个个小洞。他从卧室的旧地毯上拆出一节节细绳，将凿了洞的彩色玻璃一片片串起来。他到楼下得正是时候，古费拉克刚好到壁炉添置柴火，正一脸打趣地看着闻到“圣诞木”燃烧香味的安灼拉。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉一屁股坐到地板上，睁大了双眼，“是樱桃木。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，”古费拉克说，“绝对是红酒的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>“红酒。”安灼拉念道，眼神突然锐利地注意到立在门廊的格朗泰尔。</p><p> </p><p>他耸了耸肩，半倚靠着门框。“我在旅途中收集了些东西，恰巧适合现在使用。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉面颊有些泛红，可能是火炉的原因或者什么，他也说不清。旁边的古费拉克看上去很是吃惊了一会儿，随即眉开眼笑起来。他故作狡猾地朝格朗泰尔说，“从没发现你还是个浪漫主义者。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”格朗泰尔把目光从安灼拉身上挪开，古费拉克大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“所以——剩下的呢？”古费拉克问，让格朗泰尔有一瞬间的惊慌，随后意识到他指的是剩下的红酒。</p><p> </p><p>“在背包里。”</p><p> </p><p>“快拿出来。‘致这欢乐时光’。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔打开了背包。</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>当安灼拉偷来的日历指向二十五号时，雪停了。雪片交织成宽广的银白地毯沉落下来覆盖住大地，世界沉静了。</p><p> </p><p>就像某个人深吸了一口气却忘了呼出去。</p><p> </p><p>趁这机会格朗泰尔到了外面，从一扇窗户爬上毗连的另一间房子的屋顶。屋顶的高度使他足以远远望过整片被银白色覆盖的城市，它就像曾经那些漂亮的圣诞卡片上描绘的那样，任何残缺与破损都被遮蔽起来消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p>他也不知道自己在这儿呆了多久，坐在这儿他几乎没考虑到时间的流逝，直到安静的空气里响起窸窣的声响，一边的房檐攀上一只手来。他看见安灼拉的脑袋探出来，熟练地爬上了屋顶。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是来和你吵架的，”才一上来安灼拉就先发制人地说道，几乎是同时格朗泰尔也说了同样的话，“我不想争吵。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉停顿了几秒，似乎是在犹豫，接着还是坐了下来，与格朗泰尔隔着足以显示尊重的距离。他在挪动身子时小心地没与格朗泰尔产生身体的触碰，一如既往。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，”安灼拉说，同时格朗泰尔也正开口，“你看，关于——”他惊讶地睁大眼睛停下了话头。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，你说什么？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉皱了皱眉，“我想你应该听见了，我说抱歉。就是——我觉得我应该跟你说一声。”他胸口一上一下起伏，继续道，“我发现我有时对你可能有些过于严苛，总是把你的行为往坏处想。”他一定是被古费拉克按头教学的，安灼拉怎么可能自己想出这些话来？“但是我只是不能理解你，还有你的一些行为。”说完他发出一声焦躁的哀叹，挫败的表情稀奇地出现在他脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“那我就努力不那么惹你厌烦？”格朗泰尔对听到的话有些摸不着头脑。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思，我只是……就是道个歉。我就只有这个意思，真心实意的。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔在物理上咬住了舌头，以防自己又跑火车说出什么会破坏这个安宁时刻的话来。似乎已经好久他们没停下过与彼此的嘴仗，像这时候一样距离如此接近。甚至安灼拉的神情看上去都是如此平静和轻松。这些天来他无时无刻不在焦躁不安着，席卷而来的冷空气让他们没法进行下一步的行动、以尽早到达医疗中心寻找线索中提到的若李，一切都让他心神不宁。先前格朗泰尔独自跑到阁楼去的事还让他的糟糕情绪更上一层楼。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔小心地打量了他一会儿，接着站起身来，“在这儿等着。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“呆在这儿别动。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他飞快攀爬下屋檐，从打开的窗户钻回屋里。他找到那盆家养盆栽，和串成串儿的玻璃碎片，花了点儿时间为它们理了理造型，再次向窗边走去。</p><p> </p><p>他在走廊上碰见了古费拉克，差点跟他撞个满怀，好在古费拉克扶住了他。他眼睛一眨不眨盯着格朗泰尔手里的盆栽。</p><p> </p><p>“呃。”格朗泰尔发出一个音节。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克扬了扬眉毛，“圣诞节。”他解释说，声音有些无奈。</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”古费拉克的回应倒是简短，好像他的回答挺像那么回事。他笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我也给你准备了东西。”格朗泰尔对他说，一手抱着花盆，另一手从后口袋里掏出把剃须刀来，是他先前从那座有阁楼的房屋的浴室里找到的。</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克眨了眨眼睛，低头看着他递来的剃须刀，又抬头看了看他——嘴角咧开阳光般的笑容，“我都不知道是该感到冒犯还是该感到荣幸。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜应该是后者，我见过你的颧骨，”格朗泰尔回道，“在乱蓬蓬跟毛绒绒后边。”</p><p> </p><p>古费拉克轻哼了一声，“那当然啦。”</p><p> </p><p>他换过另一只手抱住花盆，“我要去——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”古费拉克抢走话茬，“你计划这些有段时间啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我——什么？”格朗泰尔问，突然被发现秘密让他吃惊了几秒，有点儿沮丧。</p><p> </p><p>“找到樱桃木肯定不是偶然，红酒也一样。甚至算上去圣母教堂，”古费拉克一样一样揭发，“你在计划这些，几天前我猜到的，不过我没有——好吧，我不太确定你愿意跟我说这些。”他一副小心翼翼的样子，也许是怕惹得格朗泰尔难过。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔知道，自己最近有些歇斯底里地嫉妒着古费拉克，嫉妒他如此轻易就被安灼拉接受，嫉妒他们两个再正常不过的交谈，而他永远不是能插进去的那个。他知道古费拉克有着能吸引安灼拉的品质，他们两个有能相互分享的对世界的看法。古费拉克和安灼拉一样——即使是看着周围残破不堪的世界，也能积极地去谈论<strong><b>将来</b></strong>和<strong><b>如果</b></strong>。</p><p> </p><p>“这是个秘密，”格朗泰尔说，“说实话我也不确定能不能弄个像样的出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想你能做成任何事，只要你转起你的头脑，”古费拉克说——这正是他所没有的乐观向上，“没有你我们谁也走不了这么远。”格朗泰尔想——好吧，他也不知道听了这话自己是什么样的心情。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎样，”古费拉克说，“我要先试试我的圣诞礼物了，卧室里有面碎镜子。我想你该赶紧去找安灼拉了——在他在房顶上冻得哆哆嗦嗦、然后凶恶地朝风雪宣战之前快去。”</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔嘴角露出了笑意。他一直等到古费拉克消失在走廊转角，才继续朝窗口赶去。抱着花盆爬上窗台实在有难度，更别说上面还挂着叮叮当当的玻璃碎片，不过他还是成功了，过程中只掉下了个小碎片。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉还呆在原地，在他叫他呆着别动的地方。格朗泰尔骂骂咧咧往上爬的时候就在某一刻突然感受到了他锐利的目光。接着他的注意落到那盆植物上，惊讶地微微张开了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞快乐，”格朗泰尔举起那盆盆栽囫囵塞进安灼拉手里，“圣诞树。”</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉第一次看起来手足无措。他抱着一盆伪装成圣诞树的家养盆栽，眼睛睁得圆圆的，一副不知道该说什么的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“我本想送你一把剑，”格朗泰尔说，“它在之前那间屋子的阁楼里，但我把它弄丢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“一把剑？”安灼拉似乎才找到自己的声音，他从那棵伪造的圣诞树上抬起眼睛，蓝眼睛看向格朗泰尔。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”他回答，突然紧张起来。他挠着后脑勺乱蓬蓬的头发，揪起一缕在手指间绕来绕去，“你看，我有个主意，好吧，就是个想法——就是——枪不是件持久的武器，你说是不是？而且你这么现实的人肯定——然后我就想……我想或许，你可以试试一把剑。”</p><p> </p><p>他磕磕巴巴说完，两人间升起静默，格朗泰尔感觉胃有点沉。大概安灼拉正想着怎么礼貌地回绝他，委婉地告诉他这简直是胡扯。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会用剑。”但他听见他这样说。</p><p> </p><p>“那没关系，”他回道，“我能教你——我是说，大概可以——我愿意教你，只要有一把剑——好吧实际上并没有。所以我想我说的都是废话，这太蠢了，我就——”</p><p> </p><p>他说着打算站起身，却感到一只温暖的手掌抚上手臂。每一次安灼拉的触碰几乎都是出于愤怒、恼怒、或是朝他大吼大叫时的连带反应，但这一次——这一次不同。</p><p> </p><p>他保持着半站不站的姿势定住了。他试图忆起如何呼吸，但满眼只看得见安灼拉那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，还有耳边响起的，“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢。”他呼出长长一口气。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉垂下眼睛，目光再次落在他们的圣诞树上，小心地将它摆在屋顶。他落在格朗泰尔手臂上的手掌轻轻拽了拽格朗泰尔。二人还是坐在了之前那片地方，但缩进了之间的距离。他们手臂贴手臂，肩膀挨肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉很暖。格朗泰尔的心脏似乎跳跃得与平时有些许不同。</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞快乐。”安灼拉轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔抬起头，他看向自屋檐之下延伸至远方的城市，“圣诞快乐。”他也如此说道。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>